


A Treatise on Faeries

by aradinfinity



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8441686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aradinfinity/pseuds/aradinfinity





	

Faeries, or the D'Yan in their tongue, are prevalent in our world. It was once thought that the D'Yan were pests, but that could be nothing further from the truth. In this document, your humble and benevolent author will attempt to shed light upon this beautiful, complex species.  
The D'yan are, similarly to elves, creatures of magic. Their little bodies are chock full of the stuff, allowing them to perform feats that would seem miraculous to a gnoll or human with stunning regularity. These include changing their size, their hair color and length, and flying, among many other things. Like elves, the D'Yan have several subspecies that further show affinity for certain elements. Unlike elves, the D'Yan's subspecies each have two or three elements they show affinity with.  
Hawk faeries, or En D'yan, are perhaps the most prevalent. Their skin tends towards a deep brown, though they exist in a spectrum up to gold, and their hair is often vibrant, unnatural shades of pink, blue, or green. The elements they show affinity towards are fire, wind, and electricity. (Note: While elves only show affinity with the five classical elements of flame, wind, water, earth, and song, faeries show affinity with twelve elements.)  
Promethean faeries are the next most common; known as Ki D'yan, their skin exists among the full natural spectrum, incorporating slight shades of red and yellow at their most pure. Their hair, however, tends to be a deep black, which lightens to blonde at the tips; each D'yan may change their hair, but they find their natural color the easiest to hold. The Ki D'yan show affinity with the elements of wood, metal, and earth.  
Army faeries, Yu D'yan, are of middling prevalence. They are commonly physically strong well beyond their size, and are difficult to deal lasting damage to. In addition, they seem to specialize further into magics that constrict, reduce, or control; Yu D'yan are, perhaps, the most dangerous pranksters of any faery. They show affinity with the elements of water and ice, and I suspect that their tendency to freeze important objects or slick hallways has given the D'yan as a whole a reputation of being harmful pests. Yu D'yan almost always have what is known among other races as vitiligo, a darkening of some skin and lightening of other skin, but also almost universally have silver hair.  
Death's-Head faeries, Ba D'yan, are among the more rare of the faeries. Little is known about them, as few have been known to accept studying; their skin and hair colors are vastly different, but they will usually sport the shape of a human skull as a birth mark on their cheek. (Note: The term “birth mark” is imprecise. The D'yan are not born, they are hatched.) Ba D'yan show affinity with the elements of light and darkness.  
Next to nothing is known of the Imperial faeries, or Fo D'yan; the rarest breed, the elements they are rumored to show affinity with are song and, somehow, magic itself. D'yan that have been asked claim there is only one Fo D'yan at a time, and she rules their culture. Upon asking how they could be ruled by one being, when many of them live across the world, most faeries respond with either a laugh or a shrug. It is mildly annoying, to say the least.  
Perhaps the most well known trait of the D'yan is how they reproduce. Over the course of seven years, each D'yan creates and stores eggs in a small flap of flesh between their legs. At the end of this period, they lose much of their faculty, and wheel over the countryside in great migrations of D'yan, searching for places to lay their eggs. Once the week is over, the fae leave beautiful fluids on more or less everything they can reach, which is known to glitter in the morning sun and secure their eggs to buildings, sidewalks, and signage. It is truly a sight to behold, though I suggest that you should watch it from inside. Beings out in the D'yan deluge are targeted as prime places to lay eggs, and while it does not usually impede function too much, it is- among other things- embarrassing. It is rumored that elves subjected to this treatment, due to their connection to magic, grow addicted. This is unconfirmed, but please take safety measures, regardless of species.  
Despite their apparent ignorance, I believe that the D'yan have much to teach us about magic. If through study, and not tutelage. They are as valuable a race as any, and I propose that they be allowed freely in our cities, and treated as equals. I believe that, should you spend time with them, you will see the truth in my words. Thank you.


End file.
